


a tight squeeze

by Suicix



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: Community: femslash100, Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash Drabbletag 7, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Canon, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 22:27:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7776070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suicix/pseuds/Suicix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“You really expect both of us to fit in that tiny-ass shower?” Patty’s standing in Holtzmann’s bathroom, hands on her hips, peering past the brazenly patterned shower curtain to where Holtzmann’s already under the water.</i>
</p>
<p>Written for the prompt <a href="http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812812.html?thread=6071628#t6071628">"Holtzmann/Patty, shower"</a>. (Drabbletag7, Femslash100, LiveJournal.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	a tight squeeze

**Author's Note:**

> so!!! i saw ghostbusters the other day and loved it very much, so i just had to go check out the prompts at the [drabble tag](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/1812583.html) and this one had the characters really coming to life in my head, so i had to write it.

“You really expect both of us to fit in that tiny-ass shower?”

Patty’s standing in Holtzmann’s bathroom, hands on her hips, peering past the brazenly patterned shower curtain to where Holtzmann’s already under the water.

“Why not?” Holtzmann tilts her head back for a moment, getting her hair wet, and then looks back to Patty. “We’ve done it before.”

“Yeah, in my apartment, which has a bathtub!” Patty exclaims. “Not just a shower like yours.”

“Maybe I like a tight squeeze.” Holtzmann raises an eyebrow.

Patty just smiles and shakes her head – she should have known that was coming – but then Holtzmann gives a little wiggle of her hips that Patty just can’t resist, that Holtzmann must _know_ Patty can’t resist, and that’s what it takes for her to finally join Holtzmann under the spray of water.

That was a good choice of words: it _is_ a tight squeeze. They’re just about chest to chest, and not to be would be impossible when the shower’s as small as it is. Holtzmann doesn’t seem bothered by it at all.

“All right,” she says, wrapping her arms around Patty’s waist, one hand reaching down to squeeze at her ass, pulling her closer still.

“Hey, a shower’s for getting clean. Not getting dirty again,” says Patty, but she’s only teasing. She knows where this is headed.

“Who says we can’t do both?” Holtzmann says, voice even lower than usual, and Patty has to lean in to kiss the smirk right off her face.


End file.
